codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ciaran Forsyth
'Ciaran Forsyth''' is an original character and the main protagonist of Code Geass: A Brave New World by nightbringer24. An average man from our world, he suddenly finds himself thrust into the world of Code Geass, where he ends up joining the Holy Britannian Empire against Zero and the Black Knights.'' Appearance Ciaran is a twenty-one year old man with dark brown hair, light green eyes and 'a good smattering of facial hair' (which he quickly shaves off to be more presentable as a member of the Royal Guard, exposing his baby face). His facial hair regrows as the story progresses, eventually becoming a thick stubble by the time of the prison operation. Following the Refrain Drug pin Bust, Ciaran gained a small scar on his right cheek. Additonally, he stands at 5'8" and is described as having a slight stocky build. Personality Ciaran is a compassionate and kind-hearted young man. He takes his role in the military seriously and cares deeply to those serving under him and those close to him. While he makes it clear that he does not agree with Britannia's beliefs about race, and is quite shaken up when Cornelia orders the residents of Saitama ghetto slaughtered, he displays great loyalty to the Viceroy. Ciaran is not only very adaptable, given how quickly he mastered the Knightmare Frame, but shows great perception, as he managed to expose Augustus Hasslebach as being involved in the distribution of Refrain after realising that his suggestion of the smugglers were hiding at at the docks was a 'tad bit on the nose'. He also possesses a cocky side of his personality, most notably seen during his capture by the Black Knights. Ciaran is shown to be very proud of his nationality. He identifies himself as British instead of Britannian, and is noticably angered when Zero refers to him as a 'Britannian lap-dog'. He believes that most revolutionaires do not actually care about the people they claim to fight for, and are more concerned about gaining power for themselves or achieving their own goals. While he believes that it is a human right to be able to oppose an oppresive government, he believes that violence should only ever be used as a final resort. Ciaran also believes that if Japan was liberated, it would not be long before Britannia attempted to reclaim it's territory and the Chinese Federation attempted to take the country for themselves, against both of which the Black Knights would slaughtered. Kallen later compares his reasoning with Zero's as different sides of the same coin; Zero's is coldly logical, while Ciaran's is more emotional and heartfelt. Abilities Despite hailing from another world, Ciaran quickly gained an understanding on piloting Knightmare Frames. After he finished the training simulations, he was told that if Suzaku was ever placed out of commision, he would be chosen to take over the Lancelot. Later, during the Battle of Narita, Ciaran was able to hold his own against Kallen and her Guren, despite his Gloucester being largely outclassed. Additonally, due to his origins, Ciaran is completely immune to the effects of all Geass. He is also immune to an immortal attempting to read his mind, as shown during his first meeting with CC. Biography Ciaran Forsyth lived a very routine based life in present day Wales in our world. His father was a police officer while his mother was a teaching assisstant. Recieving average grades in high school, and unable to get enrolled into a university, he worked as a kitchen porter at a hotel, but desired to join the army and follow his family's tradition as a tank crewman. However, his application fell through, and attempts to enter a different line of work also yielded no results. Despite these setbacks, Ciaran held a sense of content with his current life, neither happy nor unhappy with the way he lived or his daily routine. One Wednesday afternoon, Ciaran leaves home to the nearest bus-stop to head to work, allowing his mind to wander. He comes to his senses after hearing his footsteps echoe, and finds himself in the Viceroy's Palace in the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11. He is quickly detained and sent to an interrogation room for questioning. Things take a turn for the worse when his interrogators ask him if he is Zero, and when he answers no, they begin to brutally beat him. Cornelia li Britannia intervenes, proceeding to question Ciaran herself. It is at this point that Ciaran realises he is in another world, after being shown a world map showing him the three major superpowers. He agrees to fully cooperate with Cornelia, after making her swear that no harm will come to him. He is injected with truth serum and questioned once more; once again his answers of his knowledge of Zero come up in the negative. After the questioning, Cornelia has him healed up and placed in a guest room. Following this is a chain of events that results in Ciaran joining the Britannian armed forces. Initially, he is placed as Euphemia li Britannia's assisstant until his injuries recover. During his time at the palace, he spends time in the library in hopes of finding similarities between the world he is in and his own, but finds very little. However, on one of his notes, he writes down three words in bold letter: NEVER FORGET INVICTUS. When Cornelia's Knight Guilford comes across the note, he is unable to understand it's significance. General Darlton and Cornelia quickly make Ciaran a lieutenant, in order to keep a closer watch on him and to prevent others from asking questions about his presence. Ciaran embraces his new position in the Britannian army, and becomes even more excited upon learning of the Knightmare Frames. Upon learning of the Lancelot and and it's pilot, Suzaku Kurugi, Ciaran requests to meet him in person. Suzaku introduces him to Rivalz and Lelouch, the latter of whom realizes that Ciaran's presence can make his plans move much smoothly. Before he leaves, Lelouch attempts to use his Geass on Ciaran, requesting that the lieutenant take him to Cornelia. However, much to Lelouch's shock, Ciaran tells him that he cannot do so, immune to the effects of Geass. Dismissing Lelouch's request as the results as a physical attraction to Cornelia, Ciaran bids him goodbye, leaving Lelouch shocked and outraged. Ciaran additionally finds himself the centre of attention of Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Nine, when she and Dorothea Ernst, Knight of Four, travel to Area 11 to visit Cornelia. Nonette takes on a flirtatious attitude towards Forsyth, who does his best to ignore her advances and retain his compsure. When Cornelia organises a crackdown on the trade of Refrain, Ciaran manages to expose Lord Augustus Hasselbach as being involved in the trade of the drug, thus resulting in the Refrain Drug pin Bust being carried out ahead of scedule. Cornelia gives Ciaran command over the operation, and in the process promotes him from Lieutenant to Captain. During the operation, Ciaran ends up killing one of the dealers who attacks him (much to his shock), and Dorothea's presence results in Kallen Kōzuki's capture. After narrowly losing Zero, Ciaran returns to Cornelia. He throws a tirade over how everyone is praising him for killing someone, but Cornelia comforts him, telling him that he should be proud for carrying out his mission so well, and that she would never force a man under her command to be proud of taking a life. Following the operation, Ciaran is given a week of leave to recover from his trauma. He spends the day shopping with Nonette, during which he runs into Rivalz again, who is accompanied by Shirly, Milly and Nina. The group then decide to have lunch together, and part ways afterward; however, unknown to any of them, Ciaran is being observed by two mysterious figures. Meanwhile, Kallen is imprisoned and questioned by Darlton, who assures her that they will help her mother with her Refrain addiction, while Lelouch devises a plan to break her out. Euphemia organizes a small celebration with the others to celebrate Ciaran spending a full month with them. Darlton gives him a Webley .455 pistol as a gift befitting his rank of captain, while Nonette's gift to him is a kiss on the cheek. When Cornelia realises that the Black Knights are heading to free Kallen, she assigns Ciaran to be in charge of the Purist Faction, much to their uproar, paticularly from Kewell Soresi. He meets Jeremiah Gottwald and Villetta Nu, and they come to a mutual undertsanding of wanting to get the job done. However, during the operation, the Black Knights manage to succeed in freeing Kallen and escape, despite Ciaran's best efforts to stop them. Some time following the prison incident, Cornelia reveals Operation Burning Brand, the plan to attack the JLF forces at Narita. Ciaran voices his concerns for possible civilian casualties, with Cornelia taking his words into account before sending him on excused duty until further notice. During this time, he encounters Jeremiah and Villetta again at a bar, who tell him of a plan they have devised to capture Zero. Ciaran offers to help them submit it to the Viceroy. Two days later, Ciaran is placed in charge of a reserve combat unit under Darlton for the Battle of Narita. Before the battle takes place, Cornelia orders all civilians in the area evacuated, including Joseph Fennett. As Ciaran and his unit, composed once again of the Purists, await further instructions, Jeremiah is outraged upon realising that he has been placed in a echelon unit. As he and Kewell enter a heated argument over the Orange incident and whether or not Jeremiah is responsible for the Purists current position, Ciaran angrily breaks up the argument, demanding that the Purists start acting like the elite military unit that they claim themselves to be. Upon being informed of the Black Knight's appearance, Jeremiah attempts to confront Zero himself, but Ciaran instead orders him and four other Purists to assist Cornelia while he takes Villetta and the others to intercept the Black KInights as they travel down the mountain. As they make their way there, Ciaran contacts Suzaku, ordering him to rendevous with Cornelia as opposed to joining up with him. As he manages to intercept Zero, he clashes with the Guren, and sends Villetta and the rest of his unit to run interference with the other Black Knights. As they leave, Ciaran is shocked to discover that Kallen is the pilot. As the two battle, Ciaran is able to hold his own for a while, but eventually the Guren overwhelms him and his Gloucester. Kallen offers him the chance to surrender, as her way of saying thank you for his kindness and in honor of Dorothea for making the same offer in Kitakyushu. Ciaran's response is to decline her offer before ejecting himself from his Knightmare. Some time later, following the battle, Ciaran is able to make contact with Dartlon and requests an extraction. However, as he awaits such, he is caught and captured by a squad of Black Knights led by Naomi Inoue, who decide to take him to Zero. After being brought back to the Black Knights Headquarters, Ciaran is detained and imprisoned before being questioned by Zero. Ciaran declares Zero a fraud who is manipulating the Black Knights simply to achieve his own ends, pointing out that his murder of Clovis shows a grudge against the Royal family, and points out the futility of trying to fight Britannia; even if the Black Knights managed to liberate Japan, they would be slaughtered by Chinese Federation forces from the West and Brittiannian forces from the East. Some time later, Zero has Kallen deliver Ciaran food. As they eat, Ciaran tells her that she needs to leave the Black Knights for her own safety, saying that Zero only sees her as a weapon, and that all she is doing is continuing the cycle of war. Kallen is taken aback by the conviction in his words, but affirms that she will not leave the Black Knights, saying that she cannot forgive Britannia for what it has done to Japan. As she leaves however, Ciaran surprises her by saying that while she might not be able to forgive Britannia, he forgives her. After a large amount of pestering on Ciaran's part, his guards give him something to do in the form of a tabloid newspaper. A little while afterwards, Lelouch has CC question Ciaran. The immortal woman attempts to read the captain's mind, but is surprised when she is unable to. She tells him of what she had just tried to do, but he doesn't believe her (which she had expected). The two debate over why Ciaran fights for Britannia and what it means to be a soldier, as well as what Ciaran thinks about war and conflict. Before she leaves, CC asks him if he would accept if she told him she could offer him the power to end war forever, to which Ciaran quickly refuses. Meanwhile, Zero sends Cornelia a DVD, containing a recorded message of him revealing that Forsyth is his hostage. He proposes that he trade Ciaran back to Cornelia in exchange for a seven-day ceasefire, his conditions being that Euphemia and one bodyguard be sent to oversee the exchange. After some consideration, Cornelia agrees to Zero's proposition and sends Dorothea with Euphie to retrieve him. The exchange is successful, and Ciaran is able to reunite with Cornelia and the rest of her inner circle. Upon his return however, he is informed that out of all of his echelon unit at Narita, only three survived the battle; Jeremiah and Villetta are among them, though the third surviror, Jonathan Brukveld, has been taken to a military hospital and has been left combat ineffective. Devasted by the news, Cornelia and the others comfort and assure him that he is not responsible for their deaths. Relationships Cornelia li Britannia Ciaran and Cornelia maintain a professional relationship publicly. However, when in private, the two are very close, with Cornelia viewing Ciaran as a brother. A notable moment in their relationship was following the Refrain Drug pin Bust, during which Ciaran killed a man in self defense; after he lashed out that everyone seemed to be praisng him for taking a life, Cornelia comforted him and promised that he would never be abandoned or alone. Later on, Cornelia is devaststed by Ciaran's dissapearance, comparing it to Marianne's murder and declaring herself useless due to being unable to protect those she cared about. Euphemia li Britannia Ciaran and Princess Euphemia have maintained a close relationship with each other since they first met, shortly before he was assigned as her assistant. When she first learned that Ciaran was from another world, Euphemia told him that she and the others would be his family from then on after he expressed to her that he missed his family. Due to this, the two of them share a brother and sister like bond with one another. Andreas Darlton Ciaran enjoys a good realtionship with General Darlton. After the initial mishap of Ciaran's sudden appearance in the world of Code Geass, Darlton quickly took a shine to him, viewing him like a son. Likewise, Ciaran expresses a great deal of respect towards the General, viewing him as a mentor. Gilbert G.P. Guilford Guilford and Ciaran do not interact with each other very often, yet when they do, they retain a professional relationship with one another. There is also a good amount of respect between the two soldiers. Nonette Enneagram Since their first meeting, Nonette has displayed a flirtatious attitude towards Ciaran. Most of the time Ciaran tries to ignore her advances on him and keep his relationship with her professional, ending up embarresed during her more flirtatious moments. Despite this, the two of them both consider each other to be friends, as shown when she accompanied him to the Tokyo settlement during his leave from duty. Dorothea Ernst Dorothea and Ciaran are show to be good friends with one another. Following the Refrain Drug pin Bust, after Ciaran had lost Zero, Dorothea attempted to comfort him after he expressed his guilt over killing a man during the operation. Additionally, Dorothea has developed feelings for the young Briton, evidenced when she kisses him on the cheek. Upon realising this, she confides with Euphemia, who assures her that Ciaran will discover her feelings for him. Following Ciaran's release from the Black Knights, Dorothea seems to have become more open in her feelings towards the young captain. She offered to spend the night with him for following his return, to which Ciaran accepted. Before they both drifted to sleep, she kissed him on the forehead as he thanked her for staying with him. Suzaku Kurugi Upon first meeting Suzaku, Ciaran was kind and supportive towards him. He told Suzaku that if he needed anything to let him know and he would do his best to help. Suzaku was shocked by Ciaran's kindness, but Ciaran said that he didn't share the Britannian views on race. He pointed out that since he was British as Suzaku was Japanese, they were both 'soldiers without a home' and needed to band together. Their interaction afterward is quite limited, but Ciaran was impressed by Suzaku's skills in the Lancelot. Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero As the story is primarily told through Ciaran's perspective, Lelouch can be considered the story's main antagonist. Ciaran only met Lelouch once during his meeting with Suzaku. He acted friendly towards Lelouch, who attempted to use his Geass in order to take him to Cornelia and advance his plans as Zero. When his Geass failed, Ciaran simply concluded that Lelouch was attracted to Cornelia, and said he wouldn't say anything about it before leaving. As such, Lelouch is infuriated by Ciaran, considering him a serious threat to the Black Knights. On the other hand, Ciaran is determined to bring Zero to justice, viewing him as a terrorist like many other members of the military. During his capture by the Black Knights, he declared Zero a fraud, manipulating the people following him to achieve his own goals for revenge against Britannia. This event angered Lelouch greatly, as he felt that the Captain had some nerve to lecture him on his actions. Ciaran makes no attempt to hide his disdain towards Zero, frequently spouting insults at the masked terrorist when possible. Kallen Kōzuki/Stadfeld ﻿Ciaran has a peculiar relationship with the Black Knights' ace pilot; despite the fact that the two are enemies, he is shown to care deeply for her well being, viewing her as a victim to Zero's manipulations. Their first meeting was very brief, when he tried to secure her when the Black Knights were attempting to rescue her from prison. During this time, he said that she was in danger and described relocating her to another cell as taking her somewhere safer. He didn't lash out when Kallen start kicking him in an effort to break free from his grasp, and simply placed her into a more restrained position. Additionally, Ciaran refused to shoot her when she walked into his line of fire when he attempted to shoot Zero after he arrived and freed her. At the battle of Narita, Ciaran was reluctant to fight Kallen, but saw that there was no other way but to do so. Kallen was greatful for the kindness he had showed her at the prison, and offered him a chance to surrender, but did not hesitate to kill him when he declined. After Ciaran was captured by the Black Knights, he demanded to talk to Kallen, saying that she was the only member of the group he respected. Later that evening, Kallen was the one who brought Ciaran food when it was time for him to be fed. As they ate, Kallen was surprised when Ciaran reffered to her as 'mixed-race', but quickly became angry when he told her that she needed to leave the Black Knights for her own safety, and that Zero only saw her as a weapon. As he went on about how she was simply continuing the pointless cycle of war, Kallen was shocked at the conviction in his words. Despite this, she declared that she wouldn't leave the Black Knights and couldn't forgive Britannia for what they had done to Japan, but as she turned to leave, she was shocked when Ciaran said that while she might not be able to forgive Britannia, he forgave her. On the day Ciaran was to be brought back to Cornelia, Kallen confided with Inoue about what Ciaran had told her, with Inoue asserting that even though Ciaran was being nice to her, he was still the enemy. As Ciaran was transported to the meeting point for him to be taken back to Cornelia, he spoke to Kallen about her mother, revealing how he had made a deal with the Viceroy to have Kallen's mother be taken to a hospital instead of a prison, and how if she recovered from her Refrain addiction she could be released early. Surprised by the revalation, Kallen thanked him, to which Ciaran simply responded with a simple smile. Jeremiah Gottwald While Ciaran dislikes most of the Purists, Jeremiah is one of the two members who he respects. When he first met Jeremiah, he declared that he did not care of what he and the other Purists thought of him, his intention to get their assignment done. These words touched upon Jeremiah's sense of duty, and he came to respect Forsyth. However, during the Battle of Narita, when Jeremiah tried to pursue Zero, Ciaran threatened to shoot him for acting outside orders. Despite his reluctance, Jeremiah conceded and followed Ciaran's orders to reinforce Cornelia. Villetta Nu Out of all members of the Purist faction, Villetta Nu is the one that Ciara displays the most respect for. Following the prison operation, the two conversed with each other, and Ciaran learned of her origins. With a better understanding of her, he declared that she was mistaken if she thought he did not like her, but warned her to be careful about who lead her out of the gutter. During the battle of Narita, Ciaran declared that Villetta was the only member of the Purists that took the claim that they were an elite military force seriously, and Villetta wished him good look before he faced the Guren. CC ﻿Ciaran met CC during his imprisonment by the Black Knights, after Lelouch allowed her to see him whenever she pleased, hoping that she would be able to gain information from him. She shared her pizza with him, and then attempted to read his mind, resulting in a panicked Ciaran attempting to stab her with a pen. When she told him of what she had attempted to do, he immediately believed that she was mad. Upon being told by her that she and Zero had a contract, he immediately assumed that she was a hired mercanary, thus causing him to distrust her. Category:Original Characters Category:Knightmare Pilot Category:Male Category:Military Officer Category:Soldier